


Picture This - The Jon Version

by melanie1982



Category: Jonathan Knight - Fandom, NKOTB - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie1982/pseuds/melanie1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find yourself in Jon's curiously unguarded cabin. Your only wish is to grab a memento of your fav New Kid - but when Jon returns unexpectedly, you find you aren't the only one onboard who's been up to sneaky shenanigans..</p><p>For the Jon girls :)</p><p>kissing<br/>masturbation<br/>sex</p><p>This story is fiction. I make no money from this story. I don't know the characters in real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture This - The Jon Version

You're only planning to stay for a minute. Elsewhere on the boat, the party is in full swing, and you arrive at Jon's door, finding it strangely unguarded. Figuring you have nothing to lose, you try the door - and it opens.

Once inside, the essence of him is everywhere, hints of Burberry and sweat. You inhale deeply, wishing you never had to let it out. Time is of the essence; what can you snag that won't be missed? Spotting the hamper, you move towards it, hoping to find one of his soft-as-heaven t-shirts.

You hear someone at the door, and pure instinct propels you into the closet before your rational mind can convince you to stay and face him. In between the mad thumps of your heart, you form bad jokes about being closeted, or coming out of Jon's closet, or getting Jon INTO the closet.. "Don't let him change clothes!", you pray, hoping he'll leave soon so you can escape, dignity intact. Jon doesn't seem to want to change, but he does strip to the waist, tossing his shirt into the hamper you were rifling through two minutes before. You feel your insides turn to mush; when did Jon get so fit? Why has he been hiding that toned body under clothes for this entire cruise? While not as ripped as Danny or as limber as Jordan, he looks to be in the best shape of his life. Is he really that self-conscious about himself?

You stop, realizing you've been just as guilty of hiding your body under beach wraps and kaftans. Jon sits down at his laptop, giving a nervous glance over his shoulder, and you hold your breath; does he sense your presence? He seems to relax, focusing on the screen as he navigates lists of files.

The next thing you hear is the sound of running water. He clicks the mouse, skipping ahead in the clip, and soon you hear a female voice, singing. Jon laughs, a low, sexy sound, as you strain to see what he sees. The woman in the video is in the shower. She faces the camera, but does not look directly at it, and you freeze.

Jon has been videotaping cruise passengers SHOWERING. Apparently bored with that one, he opens another file, and then another. Girls of all shapes and sizes flicker on his screen, and you're now seething with rage. How DARE he invade people's privacy? How DARE - and then you remember where you are, and how you got there. Maybe, you think, we're just as bad as each other.

Jon clicks on yet another file, and you hear a woman humming the opening notes to "Dirty Dancing." Your stomach drops; your mind screams, "This can't be real!" - but of course, it is. You hear your own voice, along with the sounds of you washing your body.

Oh, lord. Not last night's shower. Please...

Jon groans softly as he watches you cleaning yourself very, very thoroughly. He leans forward as you pour conditioner onto your fingers before sliding them between your pussy lips, rubbing back and forth while your free hand plucks at your nipples. Jon is unbuckling his belt, ready to turn your solo performance into a duet. You feel your hand moving down between your legs, eager to be just as naughty as he is. Why has he been filming women - and why pick YOU? None of it matters now. His sighs and moans are your oxygen, and your food is the sensation beneath your fingers; nothing else exists. You can hear yourself in the video, your back finding the wall as you get close, unable to stand upright without support any longer as your legs begin to shake. Jon is whispering, mostly fevered nonsense, but you can pick out a few phrases: "Oh, yeah - do that again," and, "Such a bad girl" are the ones you know will burn into your memory for all time. You can hear the motions of his hand, can imagine the tightness of his grip as he works his cock. You bite your lip, rubbing faster; he sounds so hot, and the room is starting to smell like sex. Can he scent you? You're so slick that you can't get the friction you need, and in your efforts to focus, you don't hear him move from the chair, muttering to himself about lube.

The next thing you hear is Jon saying, "Oh, FUCK!" He's standing there, cock still out, staring in disbelief at the woman he's just caught masturbating in his closet. He takes a step back, almost tucks himself into his pants, then shrugs - you've already gotten an eyeful, after all.

"Enjoying the show?", he spits, trying to sound mean and detached. You see him trying not to laugh.

"I could ask you the same thing," you snap back, showing remarkable boldness and dignity for a woman just caught with her hand between her thighs. That tears it; he begins to laugh, knowing he's busted, his mind speeding ahead to more important thoughts.

"So I've seen you naked, and you've seen.. some of me. It's not quite fair, though. Maybe we should even things up."

Say wha?

You blink, not comprehending. Jon's eyes burn darker, almost as dark as his brother's, and you stare each other down. Jon reaches for the lube on the shelf above you, and you can smell his skin, close enough to touch, to lick, to.. He moves back to the chair, turning to face you, not hiding, letting you see it all.

You watch as he dribbles lube down his shaft, gasping at how cold it is before he warms it with his hands. Behind him, your video is still playing, your sounds increasingly desperate. "You sound hot," he sighs, holding your gaze, and you feel faint.

"Why are you..? I mean, women? Really?" Jon smiles, a man with secrets, unwilling to spill them all. 

"It's complicated," he confesses, and that will have to do. For now.

You feel braver, beginning to rub again, and he moans in response. 

"That could be my hand, if you wanted," he offers, and you scramble over to him, wanting whatever he's prepared to give you. He's looking up at you where you stand, and you realize he's waiting.

"Kinda overdressed, aren't you?", he hints, and you get it now, stripping off everything that could get in the way. "Much better.." You climb onto his lap, not sure how far this will go, but hoping it's all the way.

"Are you okay with.. What are you okay with?" This isn't easy for him, and you can tell. He's conflicted, and he needs to know you're okay with it.

"I'm okay with.. everything. Anything. Please," you add, and he smiles, realizing you're unsure, too. His hands move to your breasts - his rep for loving boobs is not without basis - and you lean into him, wanting more. Nipples are nipples, and yours are more sensitive than usual as he works them. You wrap a hand around him, working his cock with him, finding his rhythm. His eyes close, and he hisses out a breath, but doesn't tell you to stop.

"That feels so good," he breathes, "So good.." You're so wet, it's a wonder you aren't dripping onto his lap. When his finger slides down to press your hot-button, you feel a gush you can't control. Jon doesn't mind. "I like messy," he teases, and you begin to let go, working him as he works you.

You don't expect any kissing, but he surprises you, and the room gets hotter by several degrees. He's good, and that indicates he's had practice. You don't care about the ones before you, nor the ones after - right now is all that matters. When you suck his tongue, capturing it with your mouth, he gasps, his hands moving to grip your hips and move your body closer to his. Your hand is now pressed between the two of you, stroking him harder; his breathing is heavy, and it's more difficult to kiss in between the moans. You feel his body shudder, and then he pulls back.

"I need.. Is it okay if.." He tries again. "I want to be inside you," Jon admits. You whimper, nodding, then saying, "Yes. Right now." With a little maneuvering, you lower yourself onto him, giving yourself time to stretch to fit. Once he's in to the hilt, you begin to rock, hands braced on his shoulders, his hands cupping your ass. His lips find your neck, and you know there will be bruises from the bites, bruises you'll have to hide or explain away. Is that why he does it? "Nobody will believe they're from me," he teases, and you laugh, knowing he's right, hoping he knows you'd never tell a soul.

You hear your screen self cumming hard, and it pushes you closer. The next clip plays, but you tune it out, listening to Jon's breathing, his soft cursing, his murmured declarations of how naughty you both are, of how tight you're gripping him... He calls your name, making you focus, and his thumb slides down to find your clit, working you harder as he whispers that he wants you to cum for him. "I need you to cum. Cum with me.." His hips thrust upward, bouncing you in his lap, and you fist tight around him, riding wave after wave. You hear him call your name again before letting go inside you, squirting load after load until it's dripping down your thighs. You rest your forehead on his, sweat meeting sweat, and then you hear the crack as the chair collapses beneath you, thoroughly fucked.

"Are you okay?," he asks, laughing.

"Yeah. You?"

"I'm fine." Pause. Now what? Jon finds his voice.  
"I wouldn't have planned it this way, but, I'm glad I ran into you. I was hoping to."

"You were?"

He nods. "Yeah. Look, don't think that I - do this kind of thing a lot. I don't. I'm all about the boys most of the time. Just.. you have something about you that I like."

You feel yourself squeeze him as an aftershock rips through your body. He's getting hard again already, emphasizing that there must really be something about you that he likes.

"Oh? Uh, thanks."

He kisses you again. "I'd like to spend more time with you, if that's okay. But you can't -"

"I won't say a word." You mean it.

"Okay. So we understand each other."

You don't fully understand - not yet - but maybe he'll fill you in, in time. "I get it. It's complicated."

He smiles, easing himself out of you, gently. "I think we could use a shower right about now. This chair's served its purpose, and I hear the showers on the boat have GREAT acoustics."

"Oh yeah? I heard the same thing."

Oh, do they ever.

Rock the boat, indeed.


End file.
